Chocolate Fantasies
by Supernatural Satisfaction
Summary: Gabe wants one thing, Sam, naked and covered in chocolate. Sam doesn't want the angel well at least not in a male vessel but when Gabe tries and almost succeeded how does Dean feel when he catches Sam with the angel that killed him over and over again.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have recently become the proud owner of Season 5, and the stupid plot bunnies, are laying Sam/Gabe eggs, and I can't deny them because I LOVE Gabe, I just can't help it he's so adorable :) and he and Sam are great together, kind of like Sam and Dean together except Gabe is much funnier XD I know shoot me down where I stand because I usually write Wincest but I can't help it he's just goes amazingly well with Sam. So anyway enough with my rant, and on with the story.**

**Warnings: Sam/Gabe, mentions of Rape, chocolate abuse T.T oh the horror, attempted Boy smex, rejected boy smex, and maaybe some love, and maybe some Destiel :D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I would love to own Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabe, and Adam, and Bobby-but only to use his panic room for dirty, bondage like purposes, cause some of the above are pretty wily, so it may take some persuasion to get them to do who I want and when, Dean being first on my list to Break :]. **

Chocolate Fantasies

Sam glanced up from his book at the sound of flapping wings, automatically looking for Cas. He frowned as a pair of hands covered his eyes, a sweet smell reaching his nose. "Well, well Sammy, looking for someone?" Sam frowned as Gabe whispered in his ear. The angel had been acting odd since he sent them into TV land, only showing his face when it was just Sam, and usually he broke the personal space boundary.

"Yea, actually I am Gabe, I thought you were Cas." Sam tried to shift away from the angel his hands reaching up to move Gabe's hands so he could see. He frowned when the angel popped up beside him on the couch, way too close for Sam to be comfortable with. He glanced at the angel before looking back at the book on his lap, surprised to see that it was open to the lore about Gabriel.

"Awee, how sweet you're reading about me, so whats next, we get married, have 2.5 kids and adopt a three legged dog named Tippy?" Gabe teased as he leaned closer to Sam. He chuckled in Sam's ear pleasantly surprised at the shiver it sent through the young man. He snaked an arm around Sam's torso holding him in his spot. "So what is it Sammy, will you marry me?" He searched the vibrant green eyes he often thought about.

"Very funny Gabe." Sam stared at Gabriel in mild discomfort, he clearly didn't find the joke very funny. "Now can you move, this is weird." He shifted away from Gabe again, trying not to touch the angel. He sighed in relief when Gabe withdrew his arm. "What do you want Gabe?" Sam looked at the angel briefly before looking back at the book.

"You, naked, covered in chocolate." Gabe said nonchalantly, he absently inspected his nails as though he didn't just tell Sam Winchester he wanted him spread out naked and covered in chocolate. He glanced over at Sam holding back a smile at the look of sheer shock on his face. "I know I didn't take away your ability to speak so use that wonderful voice of yours"

"What did you just say Gabe?" Sam shook his head certain he had misheard the angel. He glanced over at Gabe in shock. "Did you just say you want me naked and covered in chocolate." His face coloured various shades of crimson as he spoke.

"Yes Sam, are you deaf, I want your hot ass naked," Gabe snapped his fingers to illustrate his point, smiling as Sam glanced down at his now naked body. "And covered in chocolate." He snapped his fingers again this time Sam was laid out on the coffee table, with melted chocolate drizzled from chest to cock. Gabe frowned and paused a moment. "Somethings missing... Oh yes, whipped cream!" He snapped his fingers once more. A tiny mountain of whipped cream appeared where Sam's navel was. "Now thats much better, you really do look good enough to eat now, Sammy." He smiled hungrily at the man,

"What the hell Gabe?" Sam attempted to sit up and look for clothes but was only pushed back down again by the angel who slowly started to lick the chocolate off. "Gabe, let me go." Sam pleaded he didn't want to be like this, after all this was the angel that killed his brother a billion times just to prove that they were each others weaknesses. He watched as the angel flicked his tongue against Sam's nipple an almost needy moan erupting from his mouth. "Gabe.. No, please let me go." Sam pleaded weakly, he didn't like the angel nope not at all, okay maybe a little... But that felt amazing, he of course blamed that on the fact that he hadn't had sex in a long time.

"Mm, no Sammy-boy, you taste to good too let go." Gabe murmured as he gently bit Sam's nipple, watching as Sam's cock stirred to life. "Looks like you're ready to play." He released Sam's nipple before kissing up to Sam's ear. "Now Sammy, as you've probably guessed this is gonna happen either way, so it can be rape, or consensual sex between two adults, but it's entirely your choice baby." He flicked his tongue against Sam's earlobe before going back to the chocolate mess on Sam's torso. He liked the way Sam squirmed when he licked along his abs.

"Gabe, don't, stop... please" Sam whimpered as he tried to move away from the angel. He gasped as Gabe licked his shaft teasingly. He fought harder to get free. "No Gabe! I don't want this! Stop!" He tried to get away, finally falling off the table and too the floor with a rather graceless yelp. He looked up at the angel in wide eyed terror.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Gabe whispered in shame, his gaze averted. He actually felt terrible for trying to push himself on the hunter. "I didn't mean to force you, it's just I've wanted you for so long and I couldn't help it anymore..." He snapped his fingers and Sam was clean and fully dressed.

"You have got to be kidding me, an angel having a thing for Lucifer's supposed vessel, who just so happens to be his big brother." Sam shook his head and looked up at Gabe a lot more comfortable now that he was dressed, and not covered in chocolate. He frowned as Gabe gave him a hurt look.

"You're not my brothers meat suit, I won't let him have you before me." Gabe smiled as he noted the double meaning of his words. He sat on the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table before looking around Bobby's living room. "Better yet I might just take you away with me, so no one can have you." He looked at Sam and waggled his brows suggestively.

"Who said you'll ever have me, and why would I go with you." Sam smirked at Gabe, his long legs crossed before him. "Maybe I don't want an angel, well a male angel at least, go become female and we can talk." He leaned back on his elbows, uncrossing his legs.

"Too bad Sam, you want me, I get to stay male." Gabe murmured before he straddled Sam, grinding his hips against Sam's as he slid his hands under his shirt. He smiled as he kissed Sam's neck gently nipping at the sensitive flesh just below his right ear.

"Get off, Gabe" Sam frowned biting back a moan when Gabe grazed his teeth gently against Sam's earlobe. "I'm serious if Dean walked in he would flip and bobby too." He tried to push the angel off, his hands lingering on Gabe's torso.

"If they walk in oh well, you can just yell rape and I can disappear but one way or another I'm getting in your pants even if you don't want me too." Gabe pressed against Sam and rotated his hips. He basked in the tiny moan that escaped Sam, he could feel the hard press of Sam's cock against his own, the fabric of their jeans only acting as annoying barrier. "Seems like you want it Sammy." He murmured as he toyed with the button of Sam's jeans.

"Oh just shut up and get it over with." Sam growled in frustration, he was sick of trying to push Gabe away. "Stupid angels..." He mumbled as he looked away from Gabe. He looked back at the angel as he started to unbutton Sam's shirt. He gently kissed Gabe, surprised that it felt.. good. He deepened the kiss as Gabe slid his plaid shirt off, his tongue gently prying Gabe's lips open before delving into his mouth.

Gabe tangled his hands in Sam's hair, pressing against the hunter. He knew someone was coming but he didn't care who found them he finally had Sam where he wanted him. He untangled his hands from Sam's hair and kissed down his neck. He groaned as Sam started to rut against the evident bulge in his pants. He gently bit Sam's neck, the sound of work boots walking towards them going unnoticed.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled as he walked into the room, he glanced from his half naked brother to the angel that was currently eating his neck. He took a step toward them before realizing that scene was too disturbing to look at. He turned, his back to them. "What the fuck are you doing Sammy?"

"Rape?" Sam said hopefully his arms wrapped around Gabe's torso.

**Weeeeeee, I like how this turned out :) I might continue I may just end it like this :O that would be evil of me hahahaha! So anyway this is basically a one-shot unless you all want more :) and I don't mind writing Gabe he's cute XD Also I will TRY to have a new chapter of R&R up and Anywhere by the end of the week! LOVE YOU ALL!**

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction.**


	2. SemiSweet

**Oh so because you all asked soooo nicely, I decided to go on, and well I just want Dean and Gabe to fight! :) Okay I kinda feel like I should do a random confession, I just can't help it. So here it goes, I actually was kind of bored of Supernatural until I discovered wincest... yup I was almost ready to quit watching cold turkey, and then I found out that Sam and Dean made a hot couple, and then I saw Cas and Dean and realized that they are meant to be, and then along came Gabe, and here I am today... yup, wow I feel better now XD **

Semi-Sweet

"Gabe get your goddamn hands off of my brother," Dean's voice was cold as ice as he spoke. He turned to face them, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "And Sammy put your goddamn shirt back on!"

"Nope, I'm comfortable where I am Deano," Gabe smiled innocently at Dean, his fingers idly playing with a piece of Sam's hair. "And besides I don't tell you to get off Cas when you guys are getting busy now do I?" His innocent smiled turned into a smug grin as he shifted on Sam's lap. "Now if you don't mind I have some rather important business to attend too."

"What I do with Cas is different! he didn't kill Sam a billion times, now get the fuck off of hi-" Dean frowned as Gabe took away his ability to speak. He advanced on the angel prepared to hit him.

"You don't want to do that Dean, I can make your worse nightmares reality." Gabe threatened, his back to Dean. "Now unless you want Cas to get attacked by something, I would leave." He wouldn't actually hurt Cas... on purpose that is. He glanced back at the hunter before looking back at Sam. He kissed Sam passionately just to spite Dean, his fingers curled in Sam's brown tresses.

Sam returned the kiss eagerly, pulling Gabe closer. "Come on Dude!" Dean exclaimed in disgust before pausing. "Hey! I can talk!" He frowned as Gabe moved to snap his fingers. "Okay, Okay I'll go!" He turned away and stalked out of the living room.

"Now where were we?" Gabe asked as he broke the kiss, he smiled at Sam who panted breathlessly. He wiggled teasingly in Sam's lap, eliciting a rather naughty moan from the man. "Well, well, I think Dean would kill me if he heard the sounds you make when I move." He teased Sam as he leaned forward and licked his earlobe gently.

"I kind of liked the chocolate earlier..." Sam admitted quietly. His fingers slid up Gabe's spine as he moaned the Angels name quietly. He pressed firmly against Gabe as the angel pushed him back. "Wait, what about Bobby?" He suddenly remembered the old man.

"He's busy, like we are." Gabe mumbled as he unbuttoned Sam's pants. He paused as he realized that he just let something major slip. "Uh, he's busy researching a hunt." He lied, as he hoped Sam didn't catch onto the meaning of 'like we are'.

"Oh.." Sam said skeptically, he obviously didn't believe the angel but he didn't really care, at least not right now. He bit his bottom lip as Gabe licked his neck. He gasped lightly, his hands fisting in Gabe's shirt as the angel bit his neck hard enough to almost break the skin. He groaned. "Gabe... more." he begged pressing against the angel firmly.

"You like it rough?" Gabe murmured as he rotated his hips grinding against Sam. He smirked as Sam nodded. He paused briefly before sliding off of Sam's lap. "I happen to like bondage, and sweets." He snapped his fingers and Sam was naked, tied to a wrought iron bed, and chocolate was once again covering him from chest to cock.

Sam looked over at Gabe, his green eyes filled with lust. He watched the angel walk over to the bed and kneel on it. His eyes followed Gabe as the angel leaned down and softly licked at the chocolate. He moaned arching into the angels soft caress. He gasped as Gabe's tongue slid across his abs. "Gabe.." He groaned his eyes falling closed.

"Sammy," Gabe crooned as he lapped at the tiny pool of Chocolate in Sam's navel. His hand slid up Sam's thigh tantalizingly close to Sam's cock. He chuckled as Sam whimpered his name. "Calm down, I'll take care of you." He murmured as he licked down to Sam's pubes. Sam had managed to get himself free from the shoddily tied bonds. "Gaaabe." He whined his fingers carding through Gabe's hair before clenching and forcing him to lick down further. He groaned, his back bowing as Gabe's tongue slid up his chocolate covered shaft. His hold on Gabe's hair loosened as the angel suckled on the tip of his cock, the heat from his mouth causing the chocolate to melt. "Oh, god _Gabe_" he moaned his eyes following closed as he gently thrust into his mouth.

Gabe pulled back and looked at Sam. "Sammy, slow down." He said before taking Sam back into his mouth. His mouth bobbed on Sam's cock, his throat constricting when he took him all the way in. He revelled in the tiny gasping moans Sam made as he licked up Sam's shaft, he smiled as the chocolate re-appeared. "Mmmm, Sammy I think you're my new favourite chocolate bar." Gabe whispered as he licked at the chocolate. He snapped his fingers. Six scoops of ice cream lined Sam's torso, on top of the third scoop was a mountain of whipped cream, topped by a bright red cherry.

"_Fuck,_" Sam hissed his body shuddering violently. "That's freezing." He tried to move away from the ice cream finding it impossible. He gasped as Gabe licked the first scoop of ice cream causing it to slide down his abs.

"Mmmm, Mint Chocolate Chip, my favourite." Gabe murmured before licking the scoop again. He looked up at Sam, his face level with the ice cream. "I think you would taste good with any food, I swear." He said before licking at the ice cream again. He looks down at Sam's painfully throbbing cock and then back at the ice cream, with a mischievous smile he slid the ice cream down Sam's abs and into his pubes smiling as it hit Sam's cock.

"_Jesusfuckgoddamnitgabe!_" Sam hissed as his hips stuttered. Oddly enough the freezing cold ice cream just made him that much more aroused. He moaned as Gabe lapped at the ice cream. His eyes flew open as Gabe took him into his mouth again. His back arched as Gabe's mouth bobbed on his cock.

Gabe greedily sucked Sam's cock his hands slid up and down the hunters well muscled legs. He smiled around Sam's cock as he cried Sam his name. He sucked harder as he felt Sam's muscles start to tense as he got closer.

"Gabe, I'm gonna... GABE!" Sam cried as he came, his release filled the angels mouth mingling with the semi-sweet chocolate and the mint chocolate chip ice-cream. "God, Gabe.." Sam whimpered as Gabe pulled off with a wet pop.

"Well aren't you just delicious." Gabe murmured as he licked the last of Sam's release from his lips. "That was fun, I'll be back for more." Gabe winked as he snapped his fingers and then disappeared.

"Damn Angel." Sam sighed as he looked down at the chocolate, ice-cream mess that was his torso. "Lucky I love him" He grumbled as he stood up and trudged upstairs to the bathroom.

"Love you too Sammy..." Gabe whispered from the kitchen, a smug smile on his face as he left.

**So as you can all probably guess Bobby is with Crowley XD I love Crowley he's epic, and Dean went off to make sure his dear Cas was alright, I can't really think of a way to expand this story any further, but feel free to give me ideas if you want me to keep writing. :) **

** ~Supernatural Satisfaction.**

** So for now consider this the end of Chocolate Fantasies... oh that makes me sad :( **


End file.
